<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>InuKag Week 2020: June 14th: Home by F4wn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712891">InuKag Week 2020: June 14th: Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn'>F4wn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Inuyasha, F/M, Inukag Week 2020, Inuyasha short, inukag - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Inuyasha's interpretation of home was always that of his mother, but he lost her. Home lost its meaning for some time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>InuKag Week 2020: June 14th: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALRIGHT I MADE TWO!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Could they hear it too? </p><p>His heart was pounding louder by the second, attempting to contain the erratic pumping of his vital organ was becoming excruciatingly difficult. The young half-demon pulled his legs closer to his chest, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the sounds and scents of the forest floor. </p><p>He’d gotten in trouble big time, stealing from a demons cave. A full blooded, nasty looking, snake demon at that. Why did he have to steal food from a snake demon? Simple, he was only a boy and quite hungry. The winter season was in full blast and every living thing was either burrowed deep or already mutilated by common bears. And he refused to eat disgusting left overs. Well, refused being used very light hardly here. He’s quite possibly had to do so, not that he’d admit it to another living soul. </p><p>Inuyasha’s ears twitched at the sound of a snapping twig underneath his temporary shelter and held his breath. He had an advantage if caught. He was smaller than the mostly human looking snake demon, and clearly much younger. Which obviously meant he was faster, and smarter, right? </p><p>Another twig snapped, small white dog ears zoning in on the hiss’d curses coming from directly below him. The young boy dared a peak under, seeing his enemies ebony eyes scan carefully over the forest. Not once looking up. They never looked up. A prideful smirk played against the young ones lips, small fang and all sticking out.</p><p>The moment the disgusting demon took a few more steps away, Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction without sparing a glance back. His speed at peak, feet lightly skimming across tree branches with such cocky arrogance for someone who could of lost an arm mere minutes ago. Clearly he knew this route way too well. </p><p>Once a couple hundred yards away and closer one of the many old abandoned shacks the boy used during the wet season, he dropped. Bare, clawed feet sank into the snowy bank, observing his surroundings longer than truly necessary before trudging through the fresh snow. His left arm cradled the stolen goods underneath his fire-rat robe, the other hanging casually to his side. The cold wasn’t what bothered him, it was simply the lack of food. Not that he particularly enjoyed getting sopping wet, either. Hence the ancient looking, drafty old huts. This one was a particular favorite, resided next to a cliffside that viewed over a few villages, trees that somehow managed to grow and stay attached to the side of the cliff climbed over the sides. During spring he’d watch birds begin to build their nests that’d inevitably get destroyed by other critters. Regardless, for the young dog-demon it was entertainment enough. </p><p>But it wasn’t spring. It was winter. And he should head inside before his red-cladded self got caught against the white snow by some other hungry demon. </p><p> Once inside he slipped the bundle of goods stolen. A few pieces of dried meat and bread. That snake demon more than likely killed a human carrying such food and snagged it as well. Inuyasha was certain most demons didn’t eat normal human food like he did. </p><p>He puffed out his cheeks and began shredding the hardened bread with sharp, tiny claws. Once satisfied with his mediocre slices, he began to stuff his face with bread so hard a normal human would possibly break a tooth even trying to gnaw on it. Not exactly edible, but it was something. He set the meat aside, deciding it’d be best to save for the next night, possibly next few nights. A storm was coming through if his nose told him anything and that meant more demons would bunker down and guard their gathered or stolen food, meaning he shouldn’t be as careless as he had been tonight. But his stomach had more control over his thinking than his instincts did hours ago. </p><p>Inuyasha dragged his feet over towards an old chest he knew well. Slipping in one sharp claw into the lock that sealed it away from others and after fidgeting around for a minute or two the thing finally snapped open. Inuyasha pushed up the lid and grinned at the blanket he’d hidden in there years ago. It smelt of dust and had a few holes, but it was one of the only items he’d actually somewhat owned. An old woman who took pity on him once ten years ago handed it over to him. She’d done it in secrecy after the town called for his head. Another similar case of him having to take shelter in the trees from persons that wanted him dead. The woman’s strange dog found him and begun circling the base of the tree he’d climbed. But never once barked. Once the woman reached her dog she’d looked up at him. A pathetic, apologetic, look graced her face as she set the blanket he currently clutched in his hands on the forest floor. </p><p>Hours later Inuyasha climbed down the tree and snatched the thing, running far away from that village and never looking back. The old lady was probably six feet under now. Humans seemed to age much faster than the half demon. </p><p>Back to current time, Inuyasha settled down in the corner of the old hut. He wrapped the blanket around himself and gazed out one of the larger holes in the furthest wall. His thoughts drifted off to his mother. The few winters he remembered spending with her. She’d whispered to him about the beginning of winter being one of her favorite times of the year. He was born as snow was just settling against the floor. </p><p>The small boy let out a sigh as sleep begun to cling to him, seeming to drag his heavy eyelids down. Visions of his old home passing over the backs of his eyelids. If home was what he could even call it. His mother was his home. He had no home. Not yet, at least. </p><p>He was oblivious to the two women who would change his fate so severely. The beautiful priestess who’d teach him desire, and the young reborn girl from the future who’d teach him love, teach him what home once felt like. </p><p>“Inuyasha?” A small voice that sounded faintly of wind chimes called to him, waking him from deep slumber he’d abruptly fell into. </p><p>Golden eyes snapped open and met deep brown ones peering down at him. Kagome smiled warmly, melting away the cold memories that decided to haunt his dream that summer day. </p><p>She reached down and tugged at one of his ears, “C’mon we gotta catch up. Sango, Miroku, and the others already took off.” </p><p>He grumbled some curse under his breath while heaving himself up, physically shaking his head to rid the dreariness. “Why didn’t you wake me?” </p><p>“You looked so peaceful.” </p><p>His eyes met hers once more. </p><p>Yeah. He’d never of imagined he’d find another home in his lifetime. Yet here she was, staring right back at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>